


Big girls don’t cry (personal)

by I_love_bugggheaddd



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad, bettys three worst days of her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_bugggheaddd/pseuds/I_love_bugggheaddd
Summary: Jughead Jones died on the way to a surprise dinner Betty had planned, Betty planned on telling him that she was finally pregnant but those plans got cut short by Sherriff Keller.





	Big girls don’t cry (personal)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my second fic and I don’t know where it came from inspiration just struck so here you are! Please enjoy

It was the second hardest day of Betty coopers life.  
It was the second by an inch, the first hardest being the day it all happened of course.  
Betty had just found out she was pregnant ,six weeks with his baby.  
So she had planned a dinner to tell him, they had been trying for a while now and they were about to consider other forms of conceiving and they had spent all night showing how much they love each other and how strong and how long they were going to fight for each other and were going to bring a baby into this word, Betty had been feeling very nauseous for a week and had really bad headaches, yet she put it all to stress of work and not being able to do the one thing a women should be able to do.  
After having lunch with Veronica and her asking if she had a spare tampon did Betty realise that she had missed a period so she drove to the chemist and bought the most expensive pregnancy test people can buy, she went home and took it and two very strong lines popped up.  
She immediately burst into tears of joy, she and jughead were going to have a baby half of her and half of him it was going to perfect everything was going to be fine in the world.  
Betty shot jughead a text telling him that she was going to be making a dinner tonight so he shouldn’t get pops on the way home like they had planned. 

Mid way through her preparing the roast chicken, there was a knock on the door, she assumed jughead had forgot his keys again so she called out that she would be there in a second, she flattened her dress and fixed her hair and made the short trek to the door. 

She opened it and was shocked to see that it wasn’t jughead and it was Sherriff Keller, his hat was off and if you looked closely you could see tears in his eyes? 

“Is there a problem Tom?” Betty said.  
The way a tear fell from his eye made Betty’s heart drop, what was wrong, was it Kevin.  
“Betty there has been an accident and we are going to need you to come to the hospital to sign some papers”  
“W-what type of accident?”  
Sign what papers, who was in the accident what happened where was jughead.  
And just then it had clicked that jughead was in an accident.  
She could see his mouth moving but she couldn’t hear the words. She could only register, icu and don’t know if he was going to make it, Betty lost all balance and crumbled to the floor, the last thing she remembered was being put in the front seat of Sherriff Keller’s car and moved to the hospital.  
She all but ran to the receptionist and called for Forsythe Jones, with a bit of an attitude the receptionist replied with  
“Are you friends or family”  
“Im his wife and mother of his child” she snapped back.  
The nurse shot Betty a sympathetic look, in normal circumstances she would have been nicer but she needed to get to her husband.  
After being directed to his room, she made her way to him in shaky steps.  
Betty wasn’t prepared for what she saw, He was propped up on a hospital bed with tubes everywhere and there was a machine keeping track of every breath he took, the slow agonising breaths he was taking.  
After about an hour F.P. had joined the room, and the doctor came in and informed Betty that if jughead was to wake up he would essentially be paralysed, and it was a BIG if he was going to wake up, this was the end it was just up to them to say goodbye and with a flick of a pen he was going to be dead, gone forever.  
“Hey jug, I don’t know if you can hear me, but it’s Betty. Look at you laying here all messed up but still so beautiful, I would do anything right now to have you in my arms, looking into those deep blue eyes and getting lost in the love you have given me over the years or giving me a smart ass remark about how semi colons are not an over used mark, you know when you were driving to me, it wasn’t just me, you were driving to us, it was our baby, that’s right Juggie I’m pregnant we’re going to be parents, well we were. I don’t know if I can do this without you jug, we have been each other’s rock since we were sixteen, that’s thirteen years and now me and the little one are going to be without you. P-lease don’t leave me baby, please come back, I can’t do it without you, I will promise I will try and raise this baby without you, it will know who you are and how much you wanted them you’re my love your my air, just know that I will find you, we will find each other again and we will be happy, goodbye baby “ and with a gentle kiss on his forehead Betty left the room.  
-  
_  
_  
This brought Betty back to her second Hardest day of her life, it had been six weeks of her trying to postpone the inevitable, it was her love of her life’s funeral.  
It was her turn to make a speech, they had decided to do an open casket.  
She walked up to the stage and put his beanie on the mic stand and started her speech.  
“You know I loved jughead since I was six years old, I remember the second it happened we were in Archie’s sand box and Archie had told me that I couldn’t play with them because I had girl germs” Betty let out a bit of a chuckle but it came out more of a sob, she looked up and saw Veronica cry into Archie’s shoulder whose eyes and cheeks himself were red raw from crying.  
“Jughead yelled at Archie and told me not to worry about him and that he liked me and would gladly catch girl germs if it meant he would hang out with me, even as a little boy he was always so smart, the smartest of the class, when we were sixteen he climbed through my window, yeah sorry about that mum”  
Alice let out a teary chuckle,  
“And he kissed me after reassuring me that all parents were crazy, I knew that day that I needed him for the rest of my life, how much I wish that was the case but it turns out I don’t get to have you for the rest of my life but now I will have another version of you, I promise I will love this baby for how Ever long I live, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third you are the love of my life and I don’t know how I’m suppose to live it without you but I will do it with so much love, the love that you gave me and continue to give me.”  
Betty clutched his beanie close to her chest and breathed in his scent and let the tears fall, and for once in her life she didn’t care who saw, she cried for the loss of her husband, she cried for the fact that she would never have the family that she so much wanted and finally she cried because she felt like her whole world was crumbling down, just as she felt her tears keep falling she felt a kick in her stomach and was reminded that she had one more piece of him left living.  
“Goodbye Juggie, we will see you soon.”  
-  
-  
-  
On October the second she gave birth to a baby boy, with a full head of jet black hair and the bluest eyes, this day proved to be the third hardest but also proven to be one of the best days of her life. Doing Jugheads birthday without him was hard but just as nature had it she would give birth on that day to their son  
Forsythe Pendleton Jones the fourth

For the first time in 8 months she felt the first bit of her heart start to heal again, she was full of so much love and was going to give their son her all, forever, however long that may be

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought, I hope it wasn’t too sad for y’all, as always you can find me on instagram @the_whyte_wyrm_


End file.
